


[R&M]莫蒂的本性

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: *不走肾不走心*有部分bg描写，谨慎阅读





	[R&M]莫蒂的本性

“等等，住手，求你们别杀我。我没想过伤害你们的，我发誓。我只是想结束这个节日。”  
兽耳的女孩跪趴在地上试图解释。  
“什么意思？”  
瑞克问。  
“我想利用这艘飞船……”女孩的表情渐渐变得愤怒。  
“别听这个臭婊子的！”莫蒂伸手，包裹着铁皮的拳头打断了女孩的话。  
“我、我我、让我们杀掉这个贱人！”莫蒂冲上去又给了女孩一拳，兽耳的少女从嘴里吐出了几颗牙。  
“哦，等等，冷静一下莫蒂，你看上去太激动了。"瑞克皱着眉头，试图阻止莫蒂。  
莫蒂甩开瑞克的手臂，因为激动而颤抖的双手哆哆嗦嗦地扯开自己的裤裆，幼小发黄的阴茎战战兢兢地在夜晚的寒风里探出头来，根据色泽和大小可以判断出他的生殖器官除了曾经被放置在自己的手中之外，便再也没有用过了。  
莫蒂可以在任何地方打手炮，现在也是一样的。  
他搓动着自己的阴茎试图让它们暖和起来，随后便迫不及待地想要将它放入到女孩温暖的阴道中。兽耳少女的裙摆被撩在了大腿根部，她看了一眼全副武装的瑞克莫蒂二人，并没有做出太多反应，只是有些厌烦地咬着嘴唇，希望这场强奸戏码能够结束得快一些。  
莫蒂缺乏经验，插入的时机和角度都堪称失败。他只是凭借着一股冲动在女孩干燥和充满褶皱的内壁横冲直撞，除了给彼此都带来痛苦之外什么也干不了。  
于是莫蒂暂且退出了女孩的膛道，在夜风中用手继续摩擦着自己红肿的龟头，直到射精的欲望再度传来，才又慌慌张张地放入到女孩的体内，假装自己已经内射过了。  
莫蒂拔出自己的阴茎，偏黄而不是白浊的精液挂在上面，无言地表明他已经很久都没有做过爱了。  
他感觉一阵羞恼，但随之而来的依旧是暴虐和愤怒。  
“我我、我想要……”莫蒂因为急切而有些磕磕巴巴，“我要日你，瑞克，我他妈的想和你做爱。”  
莫蒂握着自己的鸡巴，包裹住它们以便在寒风中不至于被冻坏。他哆哆嗦嗦地说着，目光始终盯着瑞克的的屁股。  
瑞克平淡地又射死了一个跑过来的小镇居民，在短短的十几分钟内莫蒂搞出的动静太大了，以至于很多居民都在向这边赶来。  
有节奏的枪响遮挡住了莫蒂危险的发言，瑞克转过头来疑惑地问道：“你刚才在说什么？”  
“我、我要和你做爱！我要把我的鸡巴放进你松弛的老屁眼！”莫蒂朝着瑞克走去，声音渐渐因为激动而扩大，“凭什么莫蒂不能操瑞克的屁眼！”  
“哦，好的，我知道了。”瑞克打不起精神地说道，“你日吧。”  
瑞克的表现异常平静，他拉下自己裤链的手没有一丝抖动，很快就脱到只剩下一层内裤。  
莫蒂依稀能够感到有模糊的身影在向着这边涌来，但他管不了这么多了，甚至有些因为可以让瑞克出丑被围观的兴奋感。  
瑞克十分自觉地弯下腰，让自己瘦消高大的身躯能够被莫蒂纳入怀中。他挺起屁股，示意着莫蒂可以插入。  
莫蒂从上到下脱去瑞克的内裤，直到瑞克臭烘烘的老年屁股暴露在自己的眼前。他没有丝毫犹豫，也不愿意做任何前戏，挺身便进入到了瑞克的屁眼中。  
少年幼小的阴茎被纳入到瑞克不仅松弛而且也不温暖的后穴中，他并不需要用力顶进，便能够轻松全根没入。莫蒂感觉自己的阴茎正在被一汪广阔无边的大海包裹住，吸力并不强大，但足够使人安心。  
他停下了自己摆腰的动作，把阴茎留在瑞克的直肠内，从身后尽量环抱住自己的外公。  
淅淅沥沥的液体从莫蒂的眼睛和马眼里一同流出，进入了瑞克的身体。  
莫蒂射精了。  
莫蒂哭了。  
“外公……”莫蒂开始小幅度地抽泣，“我想回去了，我不该不听你的话。我想回去了。“  
瑞克从跪在地上的姿势翻过身来，回抱住自己的外孙，神色平静地摸了摸莫蒂的头。  
他向着那个兽耳女孩的方向看去，她的神情似痛苦似欢愉，身躯开始小幅度地抖动。  
瑞克举起手臂，炮火从机械的拳头中冲出，精准地射穿了少女的脑壳。  
女孩抖了抖，突然爆裂开来变成了一只没有任何人形的寄生虫。

……

“……所以说Arthrisha是寄生虫？”莫蒂一头大汗地醒来，摘掉了自己脑子上的头盔，“这不可能！明明寄生虫只能够给人们带来快乐的回忆！”  
瑞克一脸烦闷地揉了揉自己的眉间，开始后悔让莫蒂知道自己的摧心时刻。  
“还有为什么我会和外公做爱！”莫蒂紧紧扼住自己的喉咙，做出一副快要呕吐的样子，“这就是清除醇的作用吗！好恶心！”  
“莫、莫蒂听着。“瑞克扳过莫蒂的肩膀，”Arthrisha是寄生虫，因为你在内心认为这一段回忆是让你高兴的，这就是你的本质，你这个暴虐荒诞的小贱人。“  
瑞克从怀中掏出记忆消除的枪，动作轻巧熟练地射击了莫蒂的脑门。莫蒂软绵绵地瘫倒在瑞克怀中，瑞克叹了一口气取出里面的结晶。

“还、还有，你应该好好感谢当时的自己，因为并不是每个莫蒂都有能够操自己外公屁眼的机会的，感恩戴德吧。还有其实那里面没有清除醇，莫蒂，这就是你的本性，莫蒂。”


End file.
